


Missions

by ncfan



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Children, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncfan/pseuds/ncfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many times when Yashamaru wished he was older.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missions

“But _sister_ , when will you be back?”

There were many times when six-year-old Yashamaru wished he was older—a genin, too. When his sister left on missions was very much one of those times.

Karura smiled reassuringly and ruffled his hair. “In a few days, Yashamaru. My cell’s just escorting some civilians to the coast; that’s all.”

“Are you still gonna teach me Henge when you get back?”

“Of course; now be good for Mama while I’m gone, alright?”

“Alright, sister. Good luck!”

She waved.

Yashamaru hoped he’d get to be a genin soon. He wanted to stand beside her.


End file.
